


Seperation

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Circus, Gen, Orphanage, Orphans, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney and Clint decides to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperation

Barney could not sleep.

He and Clint had just returned from another foster home.

Their foster mom wasn't good.

She was an alcoholic like their dad.

Barney was worried. He didn't want to be separated from his brother.

But they were getting older and will be separated eventually.

Then he wouldn't be able to protect Clint.

Barney said, "Psst..Clint."

Clint woke up, "Yeah?"

Barney said, "You want to leave the orphanage?"

Clint said, "You mean run away?"

Barney nodded

Clint looked apprehensive.

Barney said, "They will separate us. Do you want that?"

Clint said, "No. I want to be with you."

By next morning, the Barton brothers had run away. The orphanage was frantic.

That same day Carson's Carnival of Wonders gained two new members.

'This is going to be good', thought Barney as they left the city.


End file.
